Star
by TheFairyPrincessNinja-OcAbuser
Summary: My first, so be nice! Mika/OC during the fifth ?  book, during the fight in the cave w/ the vampaneze. rated T for lauguage


_**Soooo… This is my first story, so constructive criticism, please and thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you can pick out that's Darren Shan's. I only own the poem and Xander.**_

_Twinkle, twinkle, I'm finally a star,_

_But I can't help but wonder where you are?_

_I'm up on top of this world, so high._

_But it don't mean a thing tonight._

_Twinkle, twinkle, I'm finally a star,_

_And yet, I still wonder, where you are…_

Xander stood in the blood and gore. Her now red hands still gripped tightly around duel axes. The few unlucky vampaneze were unrecognizable. Arms, legs, chests, torsos, stomachs, lungs, heads, brains, hearts, they were all around the emotionless vampriss. Others started fighting again, recovering from the totally, gruesomely awesome display of the massacre that happened just moments before.

Xander's mind was trying to register what she just did, why she did it, who made her do it. She didn't fight. She was a huge pacifist; hell, she got into fights about NOT fighting! Something had to have set her off, something big enough to bring her horrible other half out. She vaguely recalled pain filled, almost black dark-brown eyes. Redness seeping through his black clothes…

_Twinkle, twinkle, my shining star,_

_Oh, how I wish I knew where you are._

_Underneath the night so black_

_My only wish is to have you back._

_Twinkle, twinkle, my beautiful star,_

_My only wish is your love by far…_

Mika could feel his consciousness slipping. He had to admit, this wasn't the worst way to go. He lived a very long, good, wholesome life. He achieved his goal of becoming a Prince. As much as he didn't acknowledge it, he had many good, close friends. He was able to love a beautiful, wonderfully mad woman. He felt proud to go in the line of duty.

And yet, he felt a little empty. He wanted to see her one last time. What little bit of human essence he had left was scared to go without her being there. He wanted her to be there, holding her hand, running the other through her long, choppy auburn hair. He wanted her to hear his last words, to be looking deep into those never ending deep green eyes when he told her he loved her.

That wouldn't be a bad way to go, either.

_Twinkle, twinkle, my fading star,_

_How I wonder, what drove you so far?_

_We were up above our world, so high_

_But now you're making me say goodbye?_

_Twinkle, twinkle, my dear fading star,_

_I thought our love would go so far…_

Xander felt like her heart was going to explode. His eyes were glazing over, what little breath he had left was ragged. She dropped next to him, the haze clearing away from her mind. Xander started to panic. He couldn't leave her. She never gave him permission to die on her. Dammit, it wasn't fair! She pressed her hand onto his open belly, trying not to let the tears slip and fall.

"A-Alex..?" Drowning forests met dying ravens. Mika swallowed and took a few deep breaths "I… I guess…" He coughed, blood spraying into his lap. "I guess… The Reaper didn't… Didn't really reap… huh..?" Xander smiled miserably. "I guess not…" A few heavy tears plummeted down her freckled face. Mika frowned slightly, and then raised a shaky left hand. He weakly thumbed away as many tears as he could. "None of that…" He breathed. "I need to tell you something… Alex… I-I…" Xander waited. But he wouldn't finish. He never did. And for the first time in her life, Xander felt positively and completely broken.

_Twinkle, twinkle, is that my star?_

_At least, that's who I hope you really are._

_The black is slowly fading away,_

_I think I can live for one more day._

_Twinkle, twinkle, my beautiful star_

_I'm so relieved that's who you are._

Mika didn't get to finish. He didn't get to tell her how beautiful she was. He didn't get to say he was sorry for that scar across her nose. He didn't get to make her promise that she'd see the cherry blossoms for him that year. He didn't even get to say he loved her.

It just wasn't fair.

"C-Charna's guts…"

Wait, who was that? Mika wasn't alive. He was dead. How could someone be talking to him?

"Ya can't do this ta me… gods dammit all, Mika, ya can't…"

He hadn't heard that voice in a long time. If Mika could remember right, not since Xander tortured and killed that innocent man. It was the ultimate sound of misery and despair. This voice was confused, scared, upset, angry, and utterly, completely shattered all at the same time.

"Dammit, ya know how damn weak I am without you…"

Xander...? Weak? This wasn't the strong woman he knew. His Xander would never admit to being weak. She would never, ever in forever admit she needed anyone. She needed no one. No one at all. No one …But… Him.

"I never said you could leave me, ya sonna bitch..!"

Wait, what? She thought he died to leave her? How childish! How selfish! How-

"Mika, **please **don't make me go through this!"

Was she trying to guilt trip him? Because she was the only one who could successfully do that. She just knew Mika couldn't defend himself from that. Now Mika was pissed. He was going to have to set her straight. Mate or not, NO vampriss was going to guilt trip Vampire Prince Mika Ver Leth and get away with it. He gathered all of the strength he could find.

He took a ragged, deep breath.

He opened his eyes.

The smile he saw made him come alive all over again.

_**TADA! So yeah… be merciful… K thx bai lolz**_


End file.
